


Good Things Come In Small Packages

by BorkBeastBurrito, shylittlemonster



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Amputee Junkrat, Angel Junkrat, Angel Wings, Angel/Demon Relationship, Angel/Human Relationships, Bottom Junkrat | Jamison Fawkes, Eventual Smut, Hawaiian Roadhog, Inspired by Good Omens, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-12 22:07:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21233324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BorkBeastBurrito/pseuds/BorkBeastBurrito, https://archiveofourown.org/users/shylittlemonster/pseuds/shylittlemonster
Summary: Jamison "Junkrat" Fawkes was never supposed to end in Heaven. But somehow, after living a life absolutely filled to the brim with sin he found himself existing in the "Good Place". Instead of being thankful for the wonderful opportunity, he was doing his best to ruin everything. Eventually, his supervisor has had enough of his ridiculous antics and decided to get rid of the troublemaker. Jack Morrison, the archangel in charge of the forces of Heaven devises a plan to evict the slacker once and for all. Going so far as to purposely construct an impossible task for Jamison to take on, becoming a guardian angel. Which wouldn't be so bad, but his target was a bit of a problem case.Mako Rutledge.Without question, Junkrat accepted the assignment. Instead of being focused on the job at hand, his mind was elsewhere. Finally getting the chance to escape his cubicle and walk among the living. Little did he know that his wings were on the line.Can this grade A slacker pull himself together long enough to avoid losing his halo? Or would he shrink his responsibilities to fully enjoy being back on earth? Purposely neglecting the operation at hand and risk becoming one of the fallen?





	Good Things Come In Small Packages

**Author's Note:**

> This entire fan fiction is co written by ShyLittleMonster and myself. 
> 
> It was based on a roleplay which I slowly turned into a written piece of fiction. 
> 
> It's got elements of Good Omens mixed in with Overwatch characters. Like, it’s inspired by Good Omens but not a crossover.

Who knew that the afterlife was so boring?

Certainly not Jamison Fawkes. At least, life after death seemed terribly boring when you're an angel. Heaven wasn't exactly too keen on the "freedom" aspect, it was a glorified office job at best. Instead of punching a clock everyday, you worked tirelessly until the end of time "helping people". Whether it be granting prayers, indulging in divine intervention, or even watching over others.

Needless to say, the office style type of gig didn't fit the blonde's style. Instead of sorting through the pile of paperwork that continued to grow at his desk, he was occupied with "more important issues". Typically stacking paper clips or pencils, annoying his fellow halo wearers, or blatantly slacking off. On more than a few occasions, he managed to sneak down to earth to engage in some of his own "heavenly" activities. Each and every escape managed to land him further and further into trouble.

Whoops.

By the looks of it, the deceased twenty five year was close to having his wings reclaimed. Meaning, he'd become one of the fallen. It wasn't like he cared too much about becoming one of the demons, he'd make friends easier. Angels tended to be prudes after all, being unable to "cut loose". Being the beacon of purity to mortals came a cost, "no fun allowed". Disappointment clouded the former pyromaniac's mind, why was he here?

After enough eavesdropping on the higher ups, he learned how he wound up in heaven in the first place. No it wasn't a mix up, apparently he was "meant to be here". Somebody saw something remotely good in him? Rolling his yellow eyes at the absurd notion, clearly they were wrong.

Jamison wasn't good by any search of the imagination, besides maybe in the bedroom. Giggling to himself as he sat at his desk, recalling his sin filled memories of being alive. The six foot five Australian was a bit of a party animal back in the day, on top of being a demolition expert. Eventually, things headed south for him when he decided to do some work while still very much under the influence. Needless to say, that didn't end too well for the amputee.

Thankfully, his death was quite painless. Whether it be from the quickness of how long it took from him to die, or the amount of drugs in system at the end. One of the two, not exactly important information to know nowadays. But, all of his piss poor behavior as angel started to catch up with him. A case arrived on his desk the next day, something risky but right up his alley.

Plus, it granted him permission to return to earth. Without another thought on the subject, he accepted it immediately. Laughing at his colleagues and shouting obscenities, he was finally going back to the place he belonged. Unfortunately for angels, they weren't seen by people unless they believed as well. Not to mention, they were stuck wearing default clothing. Jamison bitched and moaned as he attempted to pull off the beige overcoat, whining that the attire was cramping his style.

Needless to say that the bow-tie and vest were far too much, ruining his former punk aesthetic. Whining wasn't worth it in the end, nobody back up there would give his complaints the time of day. But now wasn't the time to groan about his piss poor wardrobe, no he had a job to do.

Track down Mako Rutledge.

His assignment was fairly straightforward, find and protect his target. Now that shouldn't be too difficult, right?

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think! 
> 
> Will update weekly! Or whenever I get around to it.


End file.
